


You're Family Now, Victor

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Day 5: Celebration, Day 5: Dance, Day 6: Family, Day 6: Home, Family, First Dance, M/M, Realizations, Surprises, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, Wedding, Wedding dance, celebration, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: Victor has never felt a strong familial bond with others. However, the scheduled first dance at his own wedding changes his perspective forever.For Victuuri Week 2018,Prompt Day 5:Celebration (Victor), Dance (Yuuri);Prompt Day 6:Home (Victor), Family (Yuuri)





	You're Family Now, Victor

     The banquet hall was inviting and lively as the wedding guests mingled together happily. A clear area, designated for dancing, was in the center of the room. Tables and chairs surrounded three of the four sides of the space. The fourth side was occupied by a small stage where a man, assigned as the evening’s DJ, was changing the color of the stationary lights directed towards the dance floor. The area was suddenly illuminated in light shade of blue. Victor was seated at a table directly across the open dance floor from the stage. He watched idly as his spouse rose from their table and took his mother’s hand. Victor felt a frown begin to contort the corners of his mouth.  
    Victor and Yuuri had planned to hold a dance with their parents before sharing their first dance together during the wedding’s reception. Weeks prior to the wedding, Victor had sat down with Yakov and asked him to participate in his first dance as a married man. Though the two had their differences, Victor felt it was proper to invite Yakov after all of his dedicated years to raising and teaching Victor how to skate. When Yakov had agreed to the arrangement, Victor had been overjoyed. It was only a week after the conversation when the plan was completely scrapped. Yakov had suffered a terrible fall while he was out coaching on the ice rink. The incident had caused Yakov to be rushed to the hospital and left him with a broken hip.  
    When Victor had visited Yakov in his hospital room, the older man had not delivered good news to him.  
    “I’m sorry, Vitya…” Yakov had held Victor’s hand as he apologized, “I know how much you wanted me at your wedding, but the doctors say that I will not be able to recover in time for it.”  
    Victor had excused himself from the room and escorted himself out into the hallway. It had taken every fiber of his being to not burst into tears at that moment. Victor had tried to convince himself to move on from the matter before the wedding took place. Even when Yuuri had offered to not dance with his own parents during the reception, Victor had insisted that Yuuri should be allowed to. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy dampen his spirits though as he watched Yuuri light up with enthusiasm, his mother bearing the widest of smiles as she was whisked to the dance floor by her son. Victor wanted that moment so desperately.  
    Victor felt sorrow wash over his body. It wasn’t fair to Yuuri to become this depressed during their significant day. His face grew warm as he tried to breathe through the tears that were threatening to run down his cheeks. Yuuri and Victor’s closest acquaintances had been able to make it to the wedding. Why couldn’t he be happy that his dear friends were here for them?  
    Victor watched as Yuuri and Hiroko laughed, leading one another in an awkward dance as they bathed in the blue lighting. Having seen enough, Victor tilted his head down and away from the crowded room. The area around his eyes felt especially hot. He told himself that he had to stop the pity party. Being unable to dance with Yakov shouldn’t be this big of a deal. It was only a one minute event anyway. A blip in a bigger picture. He should be more upset that Yakov couldn’t make it for the wedding ceremony. However, the sentiment failed time after time to bring relief from the emotions that were weighing him down. He realized that no one was in his corner to support him besides his husband.  
    _“This isn’t fair-”_ Victor said to himself. He immediately regretted the intrusive thought. It sounded selfish of him to be spiteful towards the whole ordeal. All he wanted was to feel included, but he was left all alone at his own wedding to stew in his shortcomings. Even though the Katsuki family had greeted him with open arms while he lived with them as he coached Yuuri, Victor still wasn’t sure where he had to draw the line in his companionship with them. His husband’s family adored him, but could he even consider himself as close to them as he wanted to?  
    “Oh, Victor!”  
    Startled by the call of his name, Victor looked up abruptly, scanning the dim banquet hall for the source of the voice as he was pulled out from his depressed spiral. He blinked a few times to chase away the tears before he saw a figure enter his sight.  
    “There you are, Victor,” a warm, motherly smile was flashed at him.  
    “Hiroko,” Victor attempted to give the woman a soft grin, “Aren’t you supposed to be on the dance floor with Yuuri?” Victor said slowly, trying to combat the sorrow threatening to crack his voice.  
    “Toshiya is with him right now. I was looking for my other son,” Hiroko chuckled softly, “I finally found him moping all alone in the spot we left him in.”  
    Victor felt a small jolt travel quickly up his back. Had he heard Hiroko correctly? Did she just call him her son? The clashing sounds of the music and guests were creating a chaotic environment. Perhaps he had made a mistake?  
    “Is there something that you need from me, Hiroko?” Victor tried to come off as sincere, but his speech gave off a hint of agitation.  
    “I need a dance partner. Since Yuuri is busy right now, I would like to dance with you, Victor.”  
    “That wasn’t the plan though,” Victor corrected her.  
    “I’m sure the staff won’t mind. It seems they have more important concerns with preparing dinner at the moment.”  
    It would be rude of him to decline a request from the mother of his own spouse, Victor thought to himself.  
   “Okay, I will be your dance partner,” the wedded man finally agreed to the invitation after a moment.  
   “Oh, you lovely gentleman,” Hiroko teased.  
    Carefully, Victor stood up from his seat. He bore a faux smile in hopes that Hiroko would not see through his façade. Her genuine beaming face almost pained him. Lying to this congenial woman was tortuous.  
    Arm linked in arm, the two sauntered over to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Victor could see Yuuri struggling to step in time to the music with his father in tow. The scene brought a laugh to Victor’s lips.  
    “Aren’t they a riot?” Hiroko commented, “Toshiya danced just like that at our own wedding too!”  
    “He did?”  
    “Toshiya has never had a rhythmic bone in his body since I first met him,” she said, shaking her head in dismay, “I was just grateful that we got through our first dance together without tripping over one another!”  
    “Hah, yeah, I bet,” was all Victor could offer in response. The conversation hit a noticeable lull as the two began to sway each other in one direction or another.  
    “It must be hard getting married without your coach here,” Hiroko remarked suddenly.  
    “It has been…” Victor admitted, the lasting high of happiness from his husband and his father’s antics dissolving rapidly.  
    “Yuuri told me that your coach was going to dance with you tonight, but he suffered from- was it a broken leg?”  
    “He broke his hip.”  
    “I send my regards to him. I hope he has a speedy recovery.”  
    “Me too…”  
    As the two circled around one another to the music, a silence settled between them once more. Victor’s eyes wandered over the dance floor, his sight falling onto his beloved husband. It seemed that Yuuri had managed to sort out the dancing dilemma with his father. The two were finally in time with the other’s movements.  
    “You are just like Yuuri.”  
    “What?” Victor asked, caught off guard by the statement. He turned his attention back to Hiroko.  
    “I said that you’re just like Yuuri.”  
    “I am?”  
    “He tends to keep everything inside and tells us not to worry,” Hiroko closed her eyes briefly, letting out a hum, “I know it’s hard to ask for help, but we’re open to listening if you need us. You don’t have to hide away when you need someone.”  
 _We. Us.  
_     It was if Hiroko knew not to say more when Victor failed to respond. She seemed to know that she wouldn’t even have to. She had gotten her message across clearly. Perhaps that was her way of reminding her own son that she was there for him. A movement out of the corner of Victor’s eye caught his attention. He peered away from Hiroko’s face as Toshiya laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder. She looked at him with a knowing smile.  
    “Already?” she asked. Her husband nodded in response.  
    “Hmm?” Victor’s eyes flickered between the couple, confusion setting in. Hiroko unhooked her arm from Victor’s waist and freed his hand.  
    “My husband wants to take a turn dancing with you, Victor.”  
    “What?” Victor blurted out.  
    “Is that alright with you, Victor?” Toshiya interjected.  
    “C-certainly.”  
    Without hesitation, Hiroko was wandering away from the dance floor, leaving Victor with Yuuri’s father. Victor was still marinating in an ounce of confusion when Toshiya brought the spotlight back to his sudden appearance.  
    “Ready?” Toshiya asked, grinning ear to ear.  
    “Yes,” Victor said shyly, reaching out and intertwining his fingers with Toshiya’s. As the two took their first few awkward steps, Toshiya immediately tripped over Victor’s feet and lost his balance. Toshiya tugged Victor along with him into a crouching position as he landed on his knees.  
“Are you alright, Toshiya!?” Victor asked earnestly, gripping Toshiya’s hands tightly as he pulled upward. The image of Yakov suddenly graced Victor’s memory, making his heart pound painfully in his chest. He let out a relieved sigh when Toshiya was able to stand up.  
    “Let’s just say that I’ve already sampled the wine beforehand,” Toshiya laughed heartedly, regaining his footing. A light bulb went off in Victor’s head. No wonder Yuuri was having trouble cooperating with his father on the dance floor.  
    “Are you sure you can dance in this… state?” Victor asked as sensibly as he could.  
    “Yes, yes, I’m perfectly capable. Just don’t tell your mother about this. She doesn’t like when I drink before I’ve eaten.”  
    “M-my mother?”  
    “Hiroko, son.”  
    _Son?_ There was that word again. It took Victor a moment to form cohesive words on his tongue.  
    “R-right-… Hiroko.”  
    “Almost forgot your own mother there for a second,” the older man let out a chuckle, patting Victor’s shoulder, “I wonder who’s had something to drink now!”  
    “Y-yeah… I wonder,” Victor said sheepishly. He wasn’t used to calling anyone ‘mother’ or ‘father’ and he certainly wasn’t used to being referred to as a person’s offspring. The implication was starting to overwhelm him. Were the lines he had drawn between himself and Yuuri’s family wrong?  
    As Toshiya and Victor began to carefully dance together, Victor reflected on the relations he had made during his life. Growing up, Yakov was always there to give him the extra push that he needed as a coach and, at times, a parental figure. However, Victor never felt close enough to any of the other skaters to refer to them as his family even though he practiced and competed with them extensively. He had to mature faster during his adolescence as the pressures of figure skating took control of his life. He had learned to live independently and exist in a world where he could only rely on himself when life was tough. There was no time or energy to spare to make intimate connections with others as the skating competitions grew fiercer and the expectations climbed higher. These were new words to him as he had never even referred to Yakov as a father figure until recently.  
    Unprompted, Toshiya disrupted the stream of thoughts coursing through Victor’s brain.  
    “I can tell something’s on your mind.”  
    Victor was taken aback by Toshiya’s perception. Even though the other man was slightly hindered by other influences, he had easily picked up on Victor’s state of mind. Was it that obvious that Victor was upset Yakov wasn’t at the wedding?  
    “I don’t suppose my wife missed the chance to mention that coach of yours?”  
     “She did talk about him,” Victor stated shyly.  
    “It must be difficult for you right now.”  
 _…we’re open to listening if you need us.  
_     “It’s hard, yeah…” Victor murmured as he shifted his feet.  
    “I bet you were really excited.”  
    Victor felt his heart skip a beat. He assumed that Toshiya was being blunt due to the alcohol he had consumed, but Victor felt compelled to be honest about the matter.  
    “I wish he was here right now,” the younger man confessed, eyes growing hot at his own words.  
    “It’s okay to be upset. I would be too if I were you. But, we’re right here…” Toshiya seemed to let his thoughts drift off briefly before returning to the conversation, “It’s okay, we’re here for you.”  
     Fumbling to find words once more, Victor thoughtlessly looked past Toshiya’s shoulder as they turned in time with the music. He blinked away impending tears. Victor wanted to get his mind off of Yakov, but he managed to catch the gaze of Yuuri’s sister, Mari, in the process. She seemed impatient. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she held a stern expression on her face. Toshiya noticed Victor staring and directed his attention towards her presence.  
    “It seems I need to leave now. My daughter is giving me a look,” Toshiya released Victor’s hands, chuckling to himself, “I think she wants to talk to you.”  
    Toshiya skirted around Mari as she walked on to the dance floor. Mari was donning a purple, sleeveless dress with a crystal embellished belt around her waist. The skirt of the dress kissed the floor, billowing around her legs as she strolled over. Her hair was pushed back with a bedazzled purple headband.  
    “Hello, Mari,” Victor greeted her.  
    “Hello, Victor. Will you be a gentleman and dance with me?” Mari smirked playfully, stopping right in front of him.  
    “This wasn’t part of the schedule though,” Victor looked down at Mari quizzically.  
    “A gentleman would make time for a lovely lady such as myself under any circumstances,” Mari declared jokingly, reaching out for his hands, “I promise I won’t be long.”  
    “I’ll hold you to it,” Victor assured her, taking them gently as the pair positioned themselves. The two had barely taken their first few steps together before Mari halted in place and dropped Victor’s hands.  
    “I’m sorry, my top keeps slipping down,” Mari sighed, grabbing the sweetheart neckline of her outfit and readjusting it before grabbing Victor’s hands, “I’m not a fan of the dress. I don’t know what my mother was thinking when she picked it out.”  
    “It looks beautiful on you, Mari.”  
    “Thank you, Victor, but beauty can never overcome comfort,” Mari snickered. Victor couldn’t help but smile at her remark.  
    “I guess you’re right.”  
    “Anyway,” Mari continued, “I want to tell you something before you have to dance with Yuuri.”  
    “And what is that?” Victor asked.  
    “I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for my brother. You’ve really changed his life,” Mari said softly, her eyes full of adoration.  
    “You think so?” Victor questioned softly, “I think you’ve helped to shape him into the man he is today more than I have.”  
    “Well, you know, I was the one who was there when he was growing up. When we were younger, it was easier to give him advice to keep him motivated and confident. I had gone through most of the things he did as a kid, so I could relate to what he was dealing with,” Mari’s words were coated in nostalgia, “When he started skating in competitions though, that’s when I noticed that I wasn’t reaching him the same way as before.”  
    “What happened?” Victor asked with a hint of hesitation on his lips.  
    “Around that time, he started looking up to you as his motivation. I think I was beginning to accept that I wasn’t going to be able to give him a solution to all of his problems, especially when it came to skating. When he returned to Hasetsu, I knew that we were at different points in our lives. The only thing I could tell him was that he had time to figure things out,” a shy grin appeared on her lips as she broke Victor’s gaze, “But, then you decided to show up and… you really brought out the best in him. I don’t know how you did it, but I haven’t seen Yuuri this consistently happy since he was younger.”  
    “When was the last time you saw him like this?”  
    “When he first saw you skate,” Mari said, confidently, “I think you saved him from hell on multiple occasions.”  
    “He’s not the only one who’s been saved…” Victor confessed. His eyes met with Mari’s once more, a twinge of bittersweet emotion welling up inside of him as he saw the gratefulness in his sister-in-law’s face.  
    “I think you already knew all of this. You just wanted me to say it to make you feel good,” Mari teased.  
    “I promise you that wasn’t my intention!” Victor insisted, laughing, “You’re the one who brought up the subject first, anyway.”  
    “Well, I’m really glad I got to know you, Victor.”  
    “I’m surprised I haven’t scared you off,” Victor joked. The two broke out into a brief fit of snickers.  
    “Well, you’re family now, Victor,” Mari sighed, “I promised Yuuri that I would treat anyone he cared about just like family.”  
    In the background of their conversation, the music faded into the low murmurs coming from the wedding guests. Victor swiveled on his heels, watching as the DJ leaned towards the microphone stand and spoke.  
    “Distinguished guests, now that I have your attention, I’d like to direct it towards our newly-weds as they share their first dance together.”  
    A low cheer rippled amongst the attendees. The stationary lights from the platform changed in color. A light shade of pink filled the dance floor, illuminating the space perfectly for the wedding patrons to watch Victor and Yuuri dance.  
    “I guess I have to leave now,” Mari rested herself against Victor, tenderly hugging him, “Thank you for dancing with me.”  
    “It was my pleasure,” Victor gave her one last smile as she backed away from him and dropped his hand. Mari’s dress cascaded around her as she left the dance floor. He was grateful she had not brought up Yakov, but he appreciated her parents carrying that burden. Spinning around, Victor searched for his husband. The other man had disappeared from the floor. As he turned back, Victor’s eye landed on the radiant face of his spouse.  
    “Hello, Mr. Katsuki,” Yuuri greeted, stepping into the line of light, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”  
    “Hello, Mr. Nikiforov,” Victor took Yuuri’s left hand, kissing the top with gentle lips, “May I share this dance with you?”  
    “Most certainly,” Yuuri eagerly wrapped himself around his husband. Victor felt like he had just entered home.  
    Something immediately clicked inside of Victor’s head as he entered the center of the dance floor with Yuuri. Throughout everything the two had gone through, Yuuri’s family had always been there in the background not just for their son, but for Victor as well. They treated Victor with warmth and hospitality.  
    Small moments flooded into Victor’s mind like a film reel. He recalled the late night when Toshiya had sat next to him in the dining room after Makkachin was brought home from the vet. He remembered how soothing Toshiya’s voice had been when he talked about how he could never imagine adopting another dog after losing Vicchan. Toshiya had loved dogs so much, and Victor could see it by the way the older man had carefully petted the Makkachin’s fur as she had rested in Victor’s lap. Victor remembered the morning that Hiroko joined him on a walk. Her voice filled his mind as he recalled her sharing a personal moment of grief when they had reached the sandy shore of Hasetsu. The day before her mother had passed from long-term illness, Hiroko had been able to spend it with her at the beach. It was the first time Victor had seen Hiroko shed tears of sorrow. And there was Mari, who had sat in his room and fanned herself on a warm September eve. The sun had been setting and Victor could see the dust particles float down through the streams of light as Mari declared, “And that’s when I realized I liked girls.”  
   Those confessions didn’t need to be said, but Yuuri’s family had trusted Victor with those intimate facts, much like how he trusted Yuuri with his personal tale of the gulls in St. Petersburg. Victor was finally seeing that he had support beyond himself and Yuuri. He didn’t have to be the sole provider of love and inspiration for himself. He could finally be dependent on others in times of trying. There was a line of people waiting to take care of him and protect him for the rest of his life. Even the wedding guests were there to hold Victor up when was down and celebrate whenever he succeeded. He didn’t have to deny himself of that reality. With his chest tightening, Victor felt his face grow hot as a tear slipped down his face.  
    “Victor?” Yuuri piped up, “Are you okay?  
    “Y-yes-“ Victor managed to sputter out.  
    “Are you crying?”  
    “Mhm,” Victor nodded, awkwardly resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m… I’m just really happy, Yuuri.”  
    “Did you like my surprise?” Yuuri said in a warm and soothing tone, bringing a hand to Victor’s upper back.  
    “Yes…”  
    “Oh, Victor…” Yuuri ran his hand up Victor’s neck, digging his fingers into the grey locks of hair, “You really wanted this, didn’t you?”  
    Victor lifted his head, facing Yuuri dead on. He felt more tears rush down his flushed cheeks as he nodded wildly in agreement. It was as if someone had removed a blindfold from Victor’s eyes and he could see how much his life had changed since he became Yuuri’s coach.  
    “Thank you so much, Yuuri,” Victor raised the back of his hand to his face and wiped away the watery streaks from his face, “I’m sorry.”  
    “Sorry for what?”  
    “I… I was having a lot of bad thoughts earlier because I was upset that Yakov wasn’t here.”  
    “It’s okay, Victor. That was something you were really looking forward to.”  
    “I know, but I felt like I was being selfish.”  
    “It’s okay to be a little selfish today,” Yuuri smiled, “He is someone who you care about deeply. He’s been with you since the beginning.”  
    “But, it’s…” Victor fumbled with his words as he choked up with emotion, “It’s _our_ day, not just mine.”  
    “And that’s why I didn’t want you to be left out of the first dance,” Yuuri explained.  
    “I just…” Victor coughed out a laugh, “It sounds ridiculous, but I don’t think I ever realized how much your family loves me. I’m not used to having a family who looks out for me.”  
    “I hope you’ll always see now that it’s not just me who loves you, Victor,” Yuuri said comfortingly.  
    Victor’s heart swelled beyond anything he had ever experienced. Yuuri looked especially soft and beautiful in the gentle pink light as he spoke. Victor nodded as more tears trailed down his face. He remained quiet and soaked in the moment. He wanted to remember this small blip in the bustle of their wedding. He never wanted to forget what unconditional love felt like. Not after it made him feel this good.

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I had this fic partially written out for a different YOI event. I ended up passing on completing it until now. I am laughing so hard because my fic:
> 
> 1\. Has themes that spread across two days of this event (bonus: they're one day after the other).  
> 2\. There are literally 4 categories this fic fits into perfectly.  
> 3\. The characters matched up with those individual themes is actually symbolic in the story.
> 
> I DID NOT PLAN THIS OUT LOL! IT JUST HAPPENED COINCIDENTLY!! I think these were all signs to finish the fic and post it for this event. Feel free to check out my other YOI Fics here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/works?fandom_id=11444638


End file.
